


hair care

by tuxedosam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Black Character(s), Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Disabled Character of Color, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Hair Brushing, If you ship these two prepare to die by my blade, Monaka's black, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, before the final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedosam/pseuds/tuxedosam
Summary: A humble servant was supposed to do hair as horribly as he usually did most things.It was amazing that trash like him was capable of doing such a task.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	hair care

A humble servant was supposed to do hair as horribly as he usually did most things. It was amazing that trash like him was capable of doing such a task. 

She was sitting in his lap, in her room with dozens of photos of her big sister watching, hands held together tightly with her lips pursed. The other children were out demon hunting, and she insisted on staying behind for an extremely important reason.

That reason being that her hair needed to be re-done to the best of her servant’s ability that very instant. The other warriors, mainly Daimon and Jataro didn’t need to worry about their hair. Jataro constantly had a case helmet head and Daimon had the curse of ‘generic leader hair’, as the children called it.

The comb slowly made its way through her green, curly locks. Monaka’s hair was different than most other types of hair he’d seen before. It complimented her dark skin, similar to a previous classmate’s of his. “How am I doing on your hair?” he asked, running his gloved hand down the back of her scalp. He may need to re-dye her hair soon. If any of the other children found out that Monaka’s hair color wasn’t naturally green she would definitely throw a fit. He was always secretly glad she didn’t go blonde like  _ her _ .

“Ack!” she squeaked, pulling her head to the side quickly when he hit a snarl. “You’re doing fine. Monaka likes it when you do this. Just like Junko onee-chan.” Monaka commented, clenching her teeth as tightly as she could as he pulled a knot out with his fingers. His gloved hand found its way onto her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. For some reason, little forms of contact always seemed to calm her down in comparison to Kotoko, who demanded ‘up’ when something was mildly inconvenient for her.

Komaeda smiled, patting her head gently and rubbing the sore spot with his thumb in small circles. “Let’s see, do I need more grease? “ he asked, grabbing a small container of hair oil with his free hand. Honestly, Izuru would be better at this. Junko would be better at this. Maybe even Kurokuma would know more about this. He was honestly clueless when he came to hair, every time he attempted to do his own it just kind of got stuck like how it did.

“Yes.” she said softly, fidgeting with the tie on her shirt. Earlier while coloring something with Jataro she had gotten paint, maybe crayon, something on it before pausing and pointing towards a small portion of hair that her servant had neglected. “You need more grease there.” she mentioned before going to biting her nails, then pausing again. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

Oh god, he didn’t think of that yet. “Croquettes, probably. Kurokuma found meat earlier and we need to use it up.” he explained, putting the comb in his mouth for a moment to reach for a small container with hair oil in it. It smelled vaguely tropical, but nothing like Jabberwock, like a distant coconut tree. If that made sense. “More grease? And then what?” he asked, taking the comb from his mouth and rubbing his fingers over the small bite marks. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice that.

The oil was thin but very greasy, it had a very particular shine to it with a barely noticeable green tint to it. He moved a small bit between his fingertip and his thumb.  _ Gross _ . Izuru was coming by later, he could probably instruct him how to properly keep up on her hair. He had every talent, right? Ultimate hairdresser had to be in there somewhere. Hopefully. Maybe his luck could make that happen.

“And then you’re gonna need to brush it, and then you put the bow on there.” she instructed before the comb could make its way to her hair, she found herself flinching. There was a bad tender spot on her head from the last time she had a run in with Komaru. “You’re getting it through! You’re almost done! You’re doing a good job!” she congratulated him with a warm, sincere smile on her face.

What a rare sight. That sight always seemed to him smile, she was a small symbol of hope. At least to him. In small moments like this, the everlasting battle of hope and despair didn’t matter to him. 

It was odd, he occasionally found himself relating to her. Just not in the way one might think, the fact they both didn’t have parents and felt like a burden to the world. He was honestly glad that she wasn’t found in a dumpster, or under rubble somewhere. “Aww, thank you, Monaka, so much! I’m trying, doing the best I can.” he admitted.

“You’re welcome.” she purred, feeling his fingers make their way through her hair to find any knots that may have been hidden in the forest of green locks. “Meshi-kun?” she asked her voice reaching that false innocence falsetto as her fingernails found their way into her mouth. “Why do you always wear that mitten anyways?” she asked.

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ **_Oh god damnit._ **

It was time for  **that** question. She must have been holding it in for a while. 

That was a talk for when the battle they were in was over, or until all the other children were dead. Whichever came first. “ I’m almost done.” he sighed, wiping his brow with his gloved hand. “Why do you ask? It’s quite a boring story.” the servant admitted, lying through his teeth as he grabbed her hair ribbon from her hands. It was damp. “Were you chewing on this again?” he asked, his voice already moving to the tone that he used to occasionally scold the children.

“No.” she lied right back, puffing her cheeks out like another previous classmate of his. “Monaka was chewing her fingernails while holding it.” she admitted, with an annoyed roll of the eyes. “Can she get up now?” Monaka whined, resting her head on his chest as he quickly pulled the comb away before he could respond. “Monaka’s legs hurt.”

He chuckled at that, knowing her dirty little secret. She and her idol were alike. Too alike. “Yes, you’re done.” he smiled, picking her up and bringing her to her feet carefully, like she was made of porcelain. “Do you want to stretch your legs before you go back in your chair?”

They both knew he didn’t need to ask.

She wobbled when she walked towards him, similar to how most children did when they first learned to walk. The truth was, she could walk, it was just extremely painful to do it from time to time. “Does Monaka look as pretty as onee-chan?” she asked with a big stretch of, the joints in legs making a faint popping noise as she did so.

“You look adorable, my princess.” her humble servant smiled, picking her up and bringing her to his chest. Monaka was light, which added to how much she looked like a possessed doll. Was she eating enough? She munched on snacks most of the time, but would avoid or sleep through big meals. That was something to worry about later. “Are you ready to go on with your day?” he inquired.

With her nod, he sett her in her chair and off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> please always ask me for content of these two PLEASE I am begging to make food


End file.
